


The Glass Ring

by Fun_Yunn



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Cinderella, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Yunn/pseuds/Fun_Yunn
Summary: "Dear Citizens. We are holding a royal ball this Saturday for the Prince to be introduced to a woman of his standards. The ball starts at 7 that night, and we wish to see you soon. If for any reason you only want to attend and not wish to be married, you are allowed. This goes for any male as well. Any further information will be given. Signed, the King."Elliot paused, looking up to William, who has a big, gleaming smile on his face.{}{}{}Gay Cinderella! This will be given more of a forbidden love vibe, so if you like that kind of stuff, give it a read if you want!Also, no talking animals or magic. Wanted to make this more realistic.
Relationships: Cinderella/Prince, Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I went through British fashion from the 1880s. The original (1950) took place in France around the same time, but I just went with British for war and politics reasons. Also I'm lazy. No hate for France though!
> 
> But anyway, I did countless of research for this so it's too late to go back. Wars will be mentioned, but not specifically, so you don't have to know.
> 
> Man, is this really how I'll study for school? Fanfics?
> 
> ... yes.

Elliot Tremaine, or "Cinderell," as his stepmother rudely called him, acted as a slave in the household. He had to treat his younger sisters Drizella and Anastasia with the upmost respect, and more so his stepmother.

Lady Tremaine, his stepmother, was an unfortunate soul, who's heart got twisted from the men around her. Elliot's father was the only one who cared, yet he died a miserable life from illness. She turned wicked, forcing Elliot to do all the work around the house because he "looks too much like him." He barely goes outside, and when he does it's still to do tasks. His younger sisters take pride in following their mother's footsteps, unbeknownst that Elliot has done nothing bad.

Elliot's only friends were the rats from inside and the birds from out, and yet Lucifer, the black and white house-cat, eats them up, and Elliot has less and less friends faster than he can clean. Jacques, one of the rats, is admittedly his favorite. He's smart, and knows how to lead the mischief. Gus, the other fatter rat, is always joyful, and knows when to cheer Elliot up. Elliot wished he could understand them. It would make him feel less alone and detached.

There was an elderly woman that came every Thursday. She was too old to be a maid, and frankly, that was Elliot's job anyway. No, she liked to stop by and check in on the "lovely little girls" while sipping tea. She's never interacted with Elliot. Lady Tremaine forbids it. The woman has a good heart, and is unfortunate to be friends with her.

Today was a Tuesday. "Lovely weather," he heard his stepmother say, but he wouldn't have known. The window was still boarded up after an incident, and Elliot has yet to take it off. He's too scared for a next time. "Cinderell, get the mail," she called, and Elliot ran down the fleet of stairs from his cooped up bedroom that was actually the attic. He wore a dirty apron, loose brown pantaloons that were lucky to even fit him, and a pair of dreggy boots that he had to clean himself everyday.

He gave a quiet "hello, mother," as he walked past his stepmother. He felt eyes as heavy as gold weighted on his shoulders, and he found himself lowering his head.

He walked outside, waiting for the postman to visit the house. William was a nice young man who knew Elliot from all the times he saw him outside. They knew each other from the bare minimum; facial features, number of family members, and relationship status, yet they were the best of friends. William had a sweetheart, Amelia, and was an only child. He had dark hair and dark eyes with light skin to contrast. He was more on the skinny side, but all the walking made him particularly strong. Elliot liked him enough to sneak a biscuit from breakfast and share it with him. It's become a religion every Monday and Wednesday.

William came after a few minutes, and lightened as he saw Elliot.

"Elliot! Hello! Wonderful weather, isn't it?"

Elliot had to pause and stare up to the sky before nodding, looking back at William's happy expression. "Yes, I suppose so. Any mail?"

"Actually," William paused to enter a hand into his bag, fishing out something, "I got a letter from one of the royal postmen. Must be _so_ important if he couldn't deliver it himself.

"Really?" Elliot inquired, not paying attention to the last part. He grasped the letter from William's hand, eyeing it suspiciously. "Yep. I haven't got the chance to read it yet. Open it, will you?" William responded.

Elliot looks at the letter, then the door behind him. "Why not," he says as he cleanly opens the stamp.

"Dear Citizens.We are holding a royal ball this Saturday for the Prince to be introduced to a woman of his standards The ball starts at 7 that night, and we wish to see you soon. If for any reason you only want to attend and not wish to be married, you are allowed to do so. This goes for any male as well. Any further information will be given. Signed, the King."

Elliot paused, looking up to William, who has a big, gleaming smile across his face. "You know, this could be your one and only chance," he says. Elliot didn't share the same energy, frowning and eyebrows turned down. "My stepmother won't allow it, you know her. Even if she was fine with me liking men, she still wouldn't allow it. I don't even have decent clothing."

William returned the frown, looking down at Elliot's fists. "I know we both have to go soon, but please ponder about it? I'd be glad to see you in the shadows with Amelia."

And with that, William waved goodbye and went on to the next house, and Elliot stood there for 5 seconds until retreating to his home.

"Took you long enough, _Cinderell._ Sit down. I've heard a rumor about a royal ball..." his stepmother angrily says, snatching the letter from his hand. Elliot took a deep breath and sat down, alongside his sisters, who stood up immediately and went to read the letter with their mother. Their eyes widened with glee, sparkling, and looked at their mother with begging faces. Lady Tremaine smirked, nodding, and shooed the girls away, who obeyed.

Elliot looked at the letter, and then Lady Tremaine. He sucked in his breath and asked, "Could I go as well, mother?"

_It was worth a shot,_ he thought, knowing the answer without having to hear it.

"No, of course not. You are to stay here. You know as much as I that a male going to a woman's ball is absurd."

"But—"

"No. I've made my decision. Even cleaning the whole world won't get you to go. Room. Now." Elliot heeded the order, rushing past her and silently running up the stairs.

He sat there, looking at the small crack in the wall which his rat friends would usually come out of. He waited. For a squeak, a foot on the ground, any _noise._ But there was none. It was just Elliot and the quietness.

He hated it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sat there, as quiet as a feather, waiting for something to happen. He had nobody to talk to. From 11 to 19 he's had nobody to talk to.
> 
> ...
> 
> He should be used to this already.

Elliot was seen as a strange young man whenever he had the chance to go outside. They weren't disgusted, they weren't glad, they were just... confused.

"He should have a sweetheart," says an old lady at the bakery. "Why doesn't he have one, Joseph?"

Joseph, the old lady's husband, shakes his head, staring Elliot down, who walked fast, not wanting to cause any trouble. "I'm not sure, Rose. But hurry up with the bread, we have more customers."

Elliot headed down to the shoppe, paying for his mother's fabric, which costed more than he liked, and rushed back to the house. He never took any time to stop and appreciate the outdoors; he was too scared for what would happen afterwards. He laid the fabric neatly down on her desk after hurrying upstairs, and headed to his room.

He sat on his bead, taking a deep breath. He sat there, as quiet as a feather, waiting for something to happen. For his sisters to yell at each other, his mother to call his name for the 12th time that day, for something extraordinary, but he looked at his hands and clenched them. "You know that won't happen," he whispered, closing his eyes. The quiet consumed him. He had nobody to talk to. From 11 to 19, he's had nobody to talk to. Nobody to express his real feelings. The only person close to him was William, but still, they talked up to 5 minutes 5 days a week. The quietness swelled. He opened his eyes, then groaned quietly.

He should be used to this already.

But his sisters heard his suffering and entered his room without permission, albeit they never needed it anyway.

"So Elliot," Drizella evilly chuckles, "what's it going to be like staying here while _we_ go to the royal ball?"

Anastasia laughs, a snort finding its way in. "He's going to _clean!_ I can't imagine."

Elliot nods his head, trying to hide a sarcastic comment. He couldn't come up with one anyway.

Drizella pushes them both aside, looking through Elliot's room. She gets on her fours and looks through the mouse hole. "So where are your little micey friends? Or did Lucifer eat them all? Again?" Elliot shrugs. "They haven't came out in a while."

Anastasia laughs out loud once more, jumping off Elliot's bed and leaving the room. "Hey!" Drizella calls. "Don't leave me here with this idiot!" She runs out the door, laughing maniacally.

Elliot sighs, squinting through the mouse hole. "Come out, will you?" There was no response. He grunts, putting his hands on his knees. "They just won't come out after the last time Lucifer entered my room," Elliot says to himself. "I wonder if he had said something... or even atesomeone." Elliot gets on his hard bed, twiddling his fingers around.

He was bored.

Very bored.

His stepmother was out for the day, probably baiting young men into giving her money, as usual. He hated that. How she would use them as much as she uses him. T'was a shame his stepsisters took after her. He chuckled at that. If he were to be honest, they couldn't get any guys anyway. They all looked for smaller women with "the right proportions."

Of course, he wouldn't understand. Since 15 he's been a bit different. He never cared for being in a relationship with women. But when it came to the men? He would gush over their hair, or how pretty they looked with suits, or how their voice sounds. He's always wondered...

But the one who he's always, thinking of, at least in the back of his head... the Prince.

Now, everybody loved the Prince. Whether it be political reasons, communication reasons, any... _other_ reasons... everybody loved him. Elliot knew he was attracted to women, and that he would never have a chance with him, but it's always a thought.

...

Maybe fantasizing was the right word? Make-believe, maybe? Or playing pretend?

It was stupid, he knew. But he just couldn't help himself.

...

_Please, oh please don't let me live like this..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to make! With school, family, etc., I've been super busy. Hope you understand! Love ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys like how I made Lady Tremaine a bit more human? Really wanted to pull the idea that some people are just ruined by others. Anyway, comment if you want, and hopefully my procrastination won't get in the way of the next chapter, or story as a whole.
> 
> (A mischief is what you call a group of rats)


End file.
